And I Love You
by GaemGyu137
Summary: Sungmin yang nakal dan suka membuat ulah, mengaku dirinya seorang straight. namun apakah orientasi seksualnya itu bisa tetap ia pertahankan setelah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang teramat sangat pervert? / KyuMin / Yaoi / DLDR / School life.


_**And I Love You**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Genre : Romance / Drama**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, Boys love, **_

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**Saya rasa semua sudah paham akan artinya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Saya hanya meminjam nama KyuMin dan member lainnya untuk cast FF saya**_

_**Bashing, Flame, plagiat? Bukan disini tempatnya.**_

_**Dan Sungjin adalah suami khayalan saya #DiTamparKenyataan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary :**_

_**Sungmin yang selama ini mengaku dirinya adalah seorang straight, selalu membuat ulah di Sekolah lamanya. Banyak catatan tentang kenakalannya sehingga sang Ayah memutuskan untuk memindahkannya ke Sekolah baru. Disanalah dia bertemu sang penguasa Sekolah, Cho Kyuhyun. Mampukan Sungmin tetap bertahan dalam orientasi seksualnya yang selama ini straightnya setelah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Dengar Sungmin, ini adalah terakhir kau pindah sekolah. Appa mohon, hentikan kenakalanmu itu. Kau sudah kelas 3 sekarang, sebentar lagi kau akan menghadapi ujian akhir," ucap Kangin frustasi. Bagaimana dia tidak frustasi? Sungmin, putra tertua yang nantinya akan dia jadikan penggantinya di perusahaan malah sering berbuat onar. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali dia dipanggil ke Sekolah hanya karena putra manisnya ini membuat ulah. Untung saja ia bisa menyuap Sekolah dengan uangnya, kalau tidak, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Sungmin dikeluarkan dari Sekolah dan untuk mendaftar di Sekolah lainnya ia akan kesulitan.

Sebenarnya Kangin cukup heran dengan sifat putranya ini. Sungmin memiliki wajah yang dikatakan lebih manis daripada tampan. Tapi ya Tuhan... kelakuannya tidak ada manisnya sama sekali. Usia putranya hampir memasuki 18 Tahun, itu berarti dia sudah kelas 3 SMA sekarang. Kalau Kangin tidak salah hitung, Sungmin sudah pindah sebanyak 6 kali selama masa SMA. Bayangkan... 6 kali... putranya benar-benar luar biasa.

Kali ini Kangin bertekad. Ia akan memasukkan Sungmin ke Sekolah milik sahabatnya, jika gagal, ia benar-benar angkat tangan. Ia tidak sanggup menahan malu setiap mendapat panggilan dan berakhir dengan ia terpaksa memindahkan putranya itu. Apa kata dunia jika Putra salah satu konglomerat di Korea Selatan sering berbuat ulah?

"Appa terlalu memikirkan semuanya." Sungmin menjawab dengan santai. Jemari lentiknya sibuk menyeret-nyeret layar tablet, memainkan game yang ada didalamnya. "Aku masih nyaman dengan Sekolah lama."

"Tapi Appa tidak nyaman, Sungmin. Kau hampir saja memperawani seluruh siswi disana... ya Tuhaaannn..." seru Kangin frustasi.

Sungmin tertawa. "Tapi buktinya aku masih perjaka, Appa." Ayolah, dia hanya bermain-main dengan para gadis itu. Salahkan saja mereka yang terlalu memujanya. Ibarat kata pepatah, Kelinci dikasih wortel siapa yang tidak mau? Dan Sungmin berperan sebagai kelincinya.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi jika Appa tidak menjemputmu ke Hotel waktu itu, mungkin hari ini kau sudah menikah dengan yeoja itu." Gerutu Kangin. Ia membelokkan mobilnya, didepan sana gedung Sekolah Sungmin yang baru telah terlihat.

Super Junior High School. Sekolah elit milik keluarga Cho, dengan jumlah murid 1550 orang. Angka 1000 itu lebih ditunjukkan pada jumlah anak laki-laki. Ya, sekolah elit itu mempunyai murid laki-laki lebih banyak dari murid perempuan. Beruntunglah para perempuan yang berhasil masuk ke Sekolah ini.

Sungmin kembali tertawa. Ia mematikan gamenya dan menyimpan tablet ukuran 7 inci itu kedalam tas. Bersidekap sembari menatap malas gedung sekolah didepannya.

"Itu wajar, Appa. Aku ini laki-laki, sudah seharusnya aku menyukai perempuan berpayudara besar dan berbokong indah. Bisakah sekali saja Appa membiarkanku memerawani salah satu dari mereka?" Dengus Sungmin. "Teman-temanku sudah tidak ada lagi yang perjaka, mereka mencemoohku, Appa."

Sungmin benar. Teman-temannya, Junsu, Yoochun dan Zhoumi semuanya sudah pernah meniduri kekasih mereka. Hanya dia yang perjaka disana. Catat baik-baik **Hanya dia yang perjaka**. Setiap hari Sungmin harus mendengar olokan dari mereka. Hingga hari itu, ia membawa Bora sang primadona Sekolah untuk berkencan. Mereka berakhir di Hotel. Sungmin baru saja akan memasuki tahap inti ketika pintu hotel dibuka paksa dan Ayahnya muncul dengan wajah garang. Saat itulah ia mengutuk Shin ahjussi yang merupakan bawahan Ayahnya. Ahjussi itu bertugas memata-matai Sungmin.

"Bukankah Appa sudah bilang, kau tidak boleh sembarangan bergaul. Kau sudah dijodohkan, Min. Bahkan yeoja yang hampir kau tiduri itu kita tidak tau asal usulnya." Kangin memasuki gerbang Sekolah. Di koridor terlihat beberapa siswi memandang penasaran mobil mereka. Hey, Sungmin bukan berasal dari golongan bawah. Tentu saja mobilnya juga bukan mobil sembarangan. Dari yang Sungmin dengar, Sekolah ini umumnya berisi murid-murid kaya. Dan satu hal yang membuat Sungmin sangat kesal, Kangin tidak memperbolehkannya membawa mobil. Sial.

"Berhenti membicarakan perjodohan bodoh itu, Appa. Sudah kukatakan, aku ttidak mau dijodohka. Aku akan mencari sendiri. Dan Bora itu yeoja baik-baik." Dengus Sungmin. Sejak dulu Appa-nya selalu mengatakan dia sudah dijodohkan. Tapi ia tidak menyukainya, ia ingin bebas dan memilih pilihannya sendiri. Bagaimana jika gadis pilihan Appanya seorang yang berdada rata dan tidak cantik? Astaga, Sungmin tidak bisa membayangkan.

Kangin tertawa. "Kalau dia yeoja baik-baik, dia tidak akan mau kau tiduri, Sungmin." Pria paruh baya itu menepuk pelan kepala putranya yang teramat sangat nakal."Masuklah kedalam. Temui kepala sekolah yang bernama Kim Jaejoong. Dia wanita yang cantik. Appa yakin kau akan terpesona." Kangin mengedip jahil.

Sungmin memutar bola mata malas. "Aku masih doyan perawan Appa, aku tidak suka pada Ibu-ibu. Katakan saja kalau Appa tertarik padanya." Sungmin mencibir.

Kangin mengangkat bahu cuek. "Nanti sepulang sekolah kau akan dijemput. Jam 7 malam kita harus berada di rumah sahabat Appa." Ingat Kangin.

"I don't care." Sungut Sungmin. Dengan kesal ia membuka pintu. Memasang wajah biasa-biasa saja ketika berada diluar. Sedikit membanting pintu lalu berjalan menuju koridor. Bisa ia dengar bisik-bisik kagum dari para siswi itu. Huh, dimanapun ia berada, semua tetap sama saja.

Dengan gaya stay cool, Sungmin berjalan melewati koridor. Mengedip nakal ketika beberapa siswi memperhatikannya secara terang-terangan. Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum manis ketika para siswi itu berteriak histeris. Cih, sepertinya dia akan tetap menjadi pangeran dimanapun berada.

Karena bingung tidak tau dimana ruang kepala sekolah, Sungmin menghampiri seorang siswi yang dikatakan lebih seksi dari pada Bora. Tentu saja dada besarnya tidak pernah luput dari perhatian Sungmin.

"Bisakah kau menunjukkan ruang kepala sekolah padaku?" Sungmin bertanya dengan suara tenornya yang mengalun seksi.

Gadis itu mengerjap syok, tak menyangka Sungmin akan mengajaknya berbicara. "Te... tentu saja..." jawabnya gugup. Ia melirik puas teman-temannya yang menatap iri padanya. "Ikuti aku!"

Sungmin berjalan mengikuti sang gadis. Bokong besar yang melenggak lenggok itu membuat Sungmin ingin sekali meletakkan tangannya disana, sedikit remasan mungkin tak masalah.

"Siapa namamu?" Sungmin mensejajarkan langkah mereka. Ia tidak mau menatap lama bokong indah itu, bisa-bisa ia menerkam gadis itu disini.

"Hyorin." Suara itu menjawab tak kalah seksi dari tubuhnya.

Sungmin tersenyum. Sepertinya kali ini dia tidak salah memilih mangsa. Hyorin adalah korban pertamanya, ia berharap Shin ahjussi tidak mengikutinya dan menggagalkannya ketika hampir memasuki tubuh molek ini.

"Lee Sungmin." Sungmin ikut menyebutkan namanya.

Hyorin tersenyum. "Ini ruang kepala sekolah." Hyorin berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan dengan pintunya berwarna cokelat. Ukiran rumit dipintu itu terlihat begitu indah dan menawan.

"Terimakasih Hyorin-ssi. Senang yeoja secantikmu mau membantuku." Sungmin menjabat tangan Hyorin, tak sampai disitu, dia juga membawa tangan lentik itu kebibirnya. Menciumi punggung tangan sang gadis sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam ruangan kepala Sekolah, meninggalkan Hyorin yang masih bertahan diposisi syoknya. Mimpi apa dia semalam? Hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya.

Kangin benar. Kim Jaejoong seorang wanita yang luar biasa cantik. Namun sayang, Sungmin tidak tertarik. Setelah mendengar ucapan selamat datang dan wejangan-wejangan yang membuat bosan, Sungmin akhirnya keluar. Ia menuju tata usaha. Mengambil daftar pelajaran dan kartu siswanya. Tak lupa ia juga menanyakan kelasnya.

Sungmin berjalan menuju gedung C. Menurut pegawai tata usaha, kelas 3 ada digedung C. Sembari menebar pesona, mata Sungmin tetap mengawasi sekitar. Sepertinya Hyorin wanita terseksi di Sekolah ini. Ia tidak menemukan wanita lain yang lebih seksi darinya.

Tepat ketika bel berbunyi. Sungmin melihat papan nama kelasnya diujung koridor. Kelas 3B. Bergegas ia menuju ruangan itu. Menarik nafas malas ketika melihat kelas yang sudah terisi. Hanya ada beberapa kursi yang masih kosong.

Tidak menghilangkan kesopanan, Sungmin membungkuk. Sedikit malas karena hanya ada beberapa siswi dikelasnya. Sungmin mengambil tempat paling pojok belakang. Dari sana dia bisa melihat lapangan olahraga serta kolam renang.

"Darimana kau tau itu kursi yang belum ada pemiliknya?"

Sungmin menoleh. Seorang siswa bertubuh mungil tengah menghadap kearahnya. Terlihat begitu ramah, disebelahnya duduk seorang siswa bertubuh kurus.

"Aku tidak tau." Ungkap Sungmin jujur. "Aku hanya suka karena tempat ini paling belakang dan aku bisa melihat keluar ketika bosan."

Pria mungil itu mengangguk. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Kim Ryeowook imnida."

"Lee Sungmin." Sungmin balas menjabat diiringi senyum manis. Ia juga tersenyum ketika pria disebelah Ryeowook memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Lee Hyukjae. Sepertinya mereka bisa akrab.

"Kau tau, Sungmin. Yang duduk disebelahmu jarang masuk," ungkap Eunhyuk. "Sebenarnya tiga kursi lainnya juga begitu."

Sungmin menyipit bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Mereka siswa khusus." Eunhyuk berbisik, diiringi anggukan oleh Ryeowook. "Yang duduk disebelahmu adalah anak pemilik sekolah."

Sungmin mengangguk. Mulutnya membentuk huruf O. Itu artinya dia anak sahabat Appa-nya bukan? Semoga saja nanti mereka bisa berteman seperti kedua orang tua mereka.

Ketika guru masuk, Sungmin disuruh memperkenalkan diri. Setidaknya Sungmin bersyukur, para siswa menyambutnya dengan ramah. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, siswa khusus yang dikatakan Eunhyuk tidak pernah masuk.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid mendesah lega. Sungmin hanya tersenyum ketika melihat Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk berhigh five dengan wajah girang. Pelajaran tadi benar-benar membosankan. Terlebih guru yang mengajar sibuk dengan tulisan dipapan tulis.

"Kau mau bergabung bersama kami?" tawar Ryeowook.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia tidak punya teman disini, rasanya tidak ada ruginya jika menerima tawaran Ryeowook. Lagipula dua orang ini terlihat begitu bersahabat.

"Kau tau, Min... makanan dikantin benar-benar enak." Celoteh Eunhyuk.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

Mereka baru saja berjalan menuju pintu ketika empat orang siswa berdiri disana. Wajah mereka tampan. Dan Sungmin akui, yang berkulit paling pucat benar-benar sangat tampan. Meski yang bertubuh kekar disebelahnya juga tampan, tapi Sungmin tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si pucat. Sial. Sejak kapan dia memuji laki-laki?

"Kudengar ada murid baru." Sipucat bersuara. Benar-benar merdu.

"Ahh... Kyuhyun." Ryeowook tersenyum. "Nde, dia Sungmin." Pemuda mungil itu menarik Sungmin kedekatnya.

Pandangan keduanya beradu. Sungmin bersumpah, ia melihat kilat gairah dimata sipucat bernama Kyuhyun itu. Dengan cepat ia memutuskan kontak mata. Memandang apa saja asalkan bukan Kyuhyun.

"Menarik."

Sungmin kembali menoleh ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Ia memandang pemuda tampan itu dengan jijik.

"Hey Tuan, jangan berbicara layaknya seorang gay didepanku." Sungut Sungmin. Yang benar saja, kenapa Kyuhyun melihatnya bagai seorang gadis? Sial. Benar-benar sial.

Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alisnya. Ia tertawa dengan sangat merdu. "Baiklah Tuan straight, bagaimana kalau kita buktikan kau itu straight atau hanya bersembunyi dibalik nama itu."

Sungmin melotot, ingin rasanya ia melayangkan bogem mentahnya dimulut kurang ajar Kyuhyun. Namun yang terjadi adalah, ketika Kyuhyun maju, ia mundur kebelakang. Sungmin sendiri bingung kenapa ia harus mundur. Pemuda manis itu menghentikan langkahnya, menanti Kyuhyun yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Benar-benar manis." Lirih Kyuhyun dengan suara beratnya. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan penuh gairah. Rambut hitam serta eye liner yang membingakai mata Sungmin benar-benar menambah kesan seksi sosok manis itu. Ketika Kyuhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya, Sungmin bergidik ngeri. Apa dia tengah berhadapan dengan seorang gay sekarang? Tanpa disadari, Sungmin mencengkram ujung jasnya yang tidak terkancing.

"Minggir dari hadapanku." Desis Sungmin. Bersyukur ketika ia masih menemukan suaranya. Sial, kenapa Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk hanya diam melihat? Termasuk tiga teman Kyuhyun lainnya. Tiga orang itu terlihat menikmati apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan, kau benar-benar straight atau bukan." Kyuhyun tersenyum, wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Sungmin, sehingga pemuda manis itu bisa merasakan nafas hangat Kyuhyun menyapu wajahnya.

"Kubilang menyingkir dari hadapanku breng... mmffttt..."

Sungmin menegang. Bibir Kyuhyun lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya. Bergerak penuh semangat diatas bibirnya. Ini gila, bagaimana mungkin ia dicium seorang pria? Sial. Lagi-lagi Sungmin mengumpat.

Ia ingin mendorong dada Kyuhyun, namun ciuman ini benar-benar memabukkan. Bibir Kyuhyun terasa begitu lembut. Tanpa sadar, Sungmin membuka bibirnya ketika lidah Kyuhyun mendesak masuk.

Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya lemas, saat tubuhnya hampir merosot, Kyuhyun menahannya dengan satu tangan. Sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun lainnya meraba bokong padat miliknya. Ya Tuhan. Ini gila. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terhanyut oleh ciuman seorang pria?

Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk Sungmin, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia menyeringai disela ciumannya. Ketika matanya terbuka, ia bisa melihat Sungmin memejamkan mata, benar-benar menikmati semua ini. Remasan dibokong Sungmin-pun semakin intens. Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka, seringainya semakin mengerikan ketika merasakan selangkang Sungmin mengeras.

"Anghh..." Sungmin mendesah lirih ketika tangan Kyuhyun meremas selangkangnya dengan pelan. Pemuda itu membuka mata begitu ciuman mereka terlepas. Wajah memerah serta deru nafasnya yang memburu. Kyuhyun benar-benar brutal menciuminya. "Le... Lepas..." lirih Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun beralih menciumi lehernya. "Nghhh..." desahan pelan terdengar ketika ia merasakan Kyuhyun menggigit lehernya. Pasti akan ada bekasnya disana.

"Menikmati, eum?" Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin, tangannya masih menahan tubuh lemas pemuda manis itu. Wangi. Tubuh Sungmin benar-benar wangi. Terlebih tubuh mungil itu terasa begitu pas dalam pelukannya.

"Kau benar-benar... sialan..." Sungmin beralih menatap garang. Ia merutuki tubuhnya yang lemas begini. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari kungkungan Kyuhyun. Tapi pemuda itu benar-benar kuat.

"Tapi kau menikmati ciumanku, sayang." Kyuhyun berbisik tepat ditelinga Sungmin , mengirimkan rangsangan yang membuat pemuda manis itu mati-matian menahan desahannya.

"Lepaskan aku." Bentak Sungmin begitu nafasnya kembali normal. Bersyukur tubuhnya tidak selemas tadi.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Baiklah, sayang." Ia menecup pipi Sungmin, membuat pemuda itu menggeram marah. "Tapi kau harus ingat satu hal, mulai saat ini kau adalah milikku." Usai berkata, Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin yang tubuhnya telah merosot jatuh kelantai.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

""Brengsek." Sungmin mengumpat. Ia menusuk-nusuk spagettinya dengan sadis. Sungguh, ia merasa benar-benar telah dipermalukan oleh Kyuhyun dihadapan banyak orang. Bisa-bisanya pemuda pucat itu menciumnya sepanas itu. Dan kenapa pula ia terhanyut oleh ciuman sialan itu.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin dengan prihatin. Ingin mereka menolong teman baru mereka itu, namun semua siswa tau siapa Cho Kyuhyun. Ia bukan type orang yang mau dibantah. Jika ada seseorang yang mengganggu kesenangannya, ia tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan orang itu.

"Min..." Eunhyuk meringis. Spagetti dipiring Sungmin sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Aku mau membunuhnya." Geram Sungmin. "Sial, dia sudah merusak bibirku." Pemuda manis itu kembali menggerutu. Ini benar- benar diluar dugaan. Sungmin akan sangat berterimakasih jika yang menciumnya adalah wanita, tapi ini laki-laki. Oh Tuhan, mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya.

"Tenanglah." Ryeowook menyodorkan minuman kehadapan Sungmin. Melongo ketika pemuda january itu menyesap habis minumannya.

"Sialan... sialan... sialan..." umpat Sungmin. Dengan kasar ia menyeka bekas air disudut bibirnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, bibir manis itu bisa mengumpat."

Sungmin berbalik, menemukan Kyuhyun berdiri dibelakangnya bersama tiga teman lainnya. Pemuda itu berdiri santai dengan kedua tangan berada didalam saku celana. Ia menyeringai ketika Sungmin menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh permusuhan. Terlebih ketika empat makhluk rupawan itu mengambil duduk semeja dengan mereka.

"Apa yang..."

"Diam, Min. Atau aku akan menelanjangimu disini." Desis Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin protes. Pemuda tampan itu meraih pinggang Sungmin agar mereka duduk semakin rapat.

"Brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin mencoba berontak. Apa tadi? Menelanjanginya? Cho Kyuhyun ini benar-benar cari mati –pikir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Hanya tidak ingin kau kabur saja, sayang." Dengan santai ia menyuap spagetti Sungmin kedalam mulutnya. Menghiraukan pandangan seisi kantin yang menatap mereka penuh rasa ingin tau.

Oh, tentu saja gosip Kyuhyun berciuman dengan Sungmin telah menyebar luas. Sungmin yang tadinya mendapat pandangan kagum dari para siswi kini hanya beberapa orang saja yang memandang kagum padanya. Kebencian terlihat jelas dimata mereka. Bahkan lucunya para siswa juga banyak yang menatapnya dengan kebencian.

Kyuhyun benar-benar telah merusak reputasinya. Oh ya Tuhan ia harus bagaimana? Serigala liar ini pasti tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Apa ia harus pindah sekolah lagi? Cih, itu sangat tidak mungin. Ia benar-benar akan dibunuh Appa-nya jika berani melakukan itu. Terlebih ujian akhir sebentar lagi akan tiba.

"Le –Lepaskan aku... kau bisa membuat orang-orang salah paham." Sungmin bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia mengutuki Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang malah asik bermain suap-suapan bersama teman Kyuhyun. Mereka terlihat bagaikan dua pasang kekasih. Jangan bilang Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook juga gay.

Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak masalah jika berteman dengan gay. Zhoumi juga gay, ia punya kekasih namanya Henry Lau. Tapi masalahnya dia bukan gay. Dan Kyuhyun memperlakukannya benar-benar kurang ajar.

"Kenapa mereka salah paham? Kau adalah kekasihku. Wajar saja jika aku bermesraan dengan kekasihku."

"Tapi ini kantin dan..." Sungmin terdiam dengan mata melotot. "Kau mengatakan aku kekasihmu?" ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi tak percayanya yang begitu menggemaskan dimata Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa, sayang?" Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kita sudah berciuman, jika aku mencium seseorang, itu artinya dia telah sah menjadi kekasihku."

"Kau gila." Umpat Sungmin cukup keras, sehingga seluruh kantin menatap mereka. Ketika sadar ia memelankan suaranya. "Aku bukan kekasihmu, aku normal dan aku bukan gay."

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun menarik satu alisnya keatas. "Bukankah kau tadi menikmati ciuman dariku, sayang?" ia berbisik tepat ditelinga Sungmin. Sedikit menjilat tempat sensitif pemuda kelinci itu.

"Aku tidak... menikmatinya." Jawab Sungmin, ia benar-benar kesulitan menemukan suaranya. "Kau ja... nghhh..." tanpa sadar desahan merdu mengalun indah dari bibir Sungmin. Ia ingin mengutuk Kyuhyun yang berani-beraninya meremas selangkangnya. Namun suaranya seolah tertahan ditenggorokan.

"Jangan apa, sayang? Jangan berhenti maksudmu?" Kyuhyun semakin intens meremas selangkang Sungmin. Memeluk erat pinggang pemuda manisnya, sedangkan bahunya ia biarkan menjadi sandaran wajah Sungmin yang kesusahan menahan rangsangannya.

"Si –sialan... kau..." maki Sungmin. Ia membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Kyuhyun. Sedangkan tangannya mencengkram erat pinggiran meja. Apapun perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadapnya benar-benar membuat sekujur tubuhnya lemas. Oh tidak. Ini benar-benar berbahaya.

"Menikmatinya, eum?"

Nafas Sungmin terengah. Perlakuan lancang Kyuhyun di selangkangnya benar-benar membuat benda itu mengeras dan terasa sesak minta dipuaskan. Namun Sungmin masih waras. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari sana. Menatap kecewa kearah Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang memilih untuk berdiam diri dalam pelukan teman Kyuhyun yang mungkin adalah kekasih mereka. Sejujurnya Sungmin melihat raut khawatir diwajah dua orang itu.

"Hentikan..." lirih Sungmin. "Aku... aku membencimu Cho..."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aku akan membuatmu jatuh kedalam pelukanku, Sungmin. Aku bersumpah."

"Dalam mimpimu saja." Dengan kasar Sungmin melepaskan rangkulan Kyuhyun dipinggangnya. Ia berlari keluar dari kantin dengan wajah memerah. Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya malu.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Min... maafkan kami." Sesal Ryeowook. "Kyuhyun akan marah jika ada yang mengganggu kesenangannya. Kami benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantumu."

"Gwaenchana." Sungmin tersenyum simpul. Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir baru saja berbunyi. Selama itu pula empat buah kursi itu tetap kosong. "Aku maklum dengan kalian."

"Kami tau kau kecewa, Min. Tapi percayalah, Kyuhyun benar-benar akan marah jika kami mengganggunya." Eunhyuk menatap penuh penyesalan. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak berguna, tapi ia tidak sanggup melawan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memberikan satu tepukan ringan dibahu Ryeowook dan eunhyuk. "Sudahlah." Ia tersenyum tulus. "Kajja... aku harus segera sampai dirumah." Lanjutnya.

Dua makhluk yang mempunyai wajah uke itu mengangguk. Mereka mengikuti Sungmin dan berjalan beriringan keluar kelas.

Sungmin bersyukur, Kyuhyun tidak ada ketika ia sampai dimobil jemputan. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk membawa mobil sendiri. Pemuda manis itu memijat keningnya. Sepertinya ia tidak akan betah berlama-lama di Sekolah ini. Kyuhyun benar-benar telah mempermalukan dirinya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

BLAM!

Sungmin menutup pintu kamarnya dengan ganas. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Dengan gusar, ia rebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Seluruh kancing kemejanya telah terlepas, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang berisi serta otot perut yang terbentuk dan menampilkan Abs samar.

"Cho Kyuhyun sialan. Mati saja kau!" Sungmin melempari bantal pinknya kedinding. Bayangan Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya dengan panas kembali menari-nari diingatannya. Oh tidak, ini buruk. Ia tidak ingin membayangkan keintiman mereka yang membuat dadanya berdesir. Desiran itu pasti desiran marah. Ya, Sungmin yakin akan hal itu.

"Kau merusak reputasiku." Dengus Sungmin lagi. "Bagaimana bisa aku berkencan jika si brengsek itu tetap menggangguku? Sialan. Kau akan mati ditanganku Cho brengsek. Aku akan membunuhmu jika besok kau berani menyentuhku lagi."

Dengan ganas Sungmin yang telah dalam posisi duduk itu meninju boneka Bunny pinknya. Meski ia mengatakan dirinya manly, namun tetap saja Sungmin tidak bisa lepas dari benda-benda pink kesayangannya. Lihat saja, kamarnya sekarang didominasi oleh warna pink.

"Sungminie, bersiaplah!"

Terdengar seruan Leeteuk dari luar. Wanita itu adalah sosok yang sangat berharga bagi Sungmin. Lembut dan penuh kasih. Ia ingin nantinya jika berumah tangga, ia mendapatkan sosok seperti Leeteuk, yang selalu menyayanginya kapan dan dimanapun.

"Nde, chakkaman Eomma." Balas Sungmin.

Pria itu berpikir sejenak. Hey, dia akan ditunangkan bukan? Setidaknya situasi ini menguntungkan bagi Sungmin. Ia bisa menggunakan tunangannya untuk menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Yah, ia harus menerima pertunangan ini. Toh kalau nanti gadis itu jelek atau tidak sesuai dengan typenya, dia bisa membatalkan. Yang jelas saat ini ia harus lepas dari Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyeringai puas. "Kau tunggu saja, Cho Kyuhyun."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Berhenti berwajah seperti itu, sayang." Tegur Leeteuk. "Kita hampir sampai. Eomma tidak mau wajah manismu rusak."

"Aku sedang kesal Eomma. Dan aku tampan, bukan manis." Ralat Sungmin. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kaki dengan kesal. Mobil mereka memasuki sebuah mansion mewah. Bahkan Sungmin yang orang kayapun masih ternganga kagum.

"Wooaahhh... tunanganmu orang kaya, hyung." Celetuk Sungjin. Pemuda tampan itu menatap bangunan mewah didepannya dengan mulut terbuka. Saat sadar ia cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya.

Sungmin mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak peduli." Sungutnya. Ia ikut turun ketika Sungjin dan kedua orang tuanya turun. Meski ia bertekad ingin menerima perjodohan ini, namun tetap saja ia kesal karena merasa kebebasannya terganggu. Mereka disambut oleh seorang kepala pelayan dan mengantarkan mereka keruang tamu. Disana telah menunggu sepasang suami istri dengan senyuman terkembang.

"Kangin-ah... sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

"Omo, Han... kau terlihat semakin tampan." Kangin memeluk sahabat yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Han. Sungmin hanya memasang wajah baik-baik saja ketika kedua orang tuanya berpelukan dengan tuan rumah.

"Yang manis ini pasti Sungmin." Wanita yang Sungmin ketahui bernama Heechul itu mencubit pipi Sungmin dengan gemas. "Dan sitampan ini pasti Sungjin." Ia juga mencubit gemas pipi Sungmin. "Ahhh sebentar, aku panggilkan anakku."

Sungmin hanya meringis diiringi senyuman. Ahjumma ini benar-benar agresif. Begitulah pikirnya. Dan kenapa ia dikatakan manis sedangkan Sungjin tampan. Dengan sedikit tidak rela ia melirik Sungjin yang tengah memasang tampang sok coolnya. Seandainya Heechul tau betapa gilanya Sungjin dirumah, pasti dia akan berpikir dua kali mengatakan bocah aneh itu tampan. Begitulah pikiran nista Sungmin.

"Honey? Cepatlah kemari." Heechul berteriak. "Kau pasti akan menyukainya." Ia mengedip genit pada Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis. Entah mengapa ia tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah tunangannya. Jika cantik dan menarik, ia akan menerimanya dan membawa gadis itu pada Kyuhyun, sehingga pemuda kurang ajar itu tidak berani lagi padanya. Tapi kalau jelek, mungkin dia akan berpikir 2 kali. Lebih baik dia menyewa teman-teman perempuannya untuk mengecoh Kyuhyun.

Pintu ruang tamu terbuka. Disana berdiri seorang pemuda dengan kaos santai serta rambut hitam basahnya yang acak-acakan. Terlihat begitu tampan dan menawan. Saat itu Sungmin hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya.

Kenapa harus Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia harus ditunangkan dengan seorang pria? Ini tidak adil. Lalu bagaimana cara dia melepaskan diri dari sosok yang tengah menyeringai penuh gairah kearahnya itu?

Lee Sungmin, hari-hari burukmu telah dimulai.

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

Oh haayyyy! Setelah "Who are u! Mafia Kyu and Pretty Min" tamat, saya post FF baru ini^^ mohon maaf karena masih belum lanjutin FF "Pure Blood", saya bener2 lagi buntu ide... daripada FFN KOSONG dari FF KYUMIN, jadinya FF ini saya post. Tenang aja, nggak bakal banyak kok chapternya^^ note kasarnya udah saya ketik ampe akhir... muehehehe...

Gimana? Apa FF ini lanjut atau saya pending dulu dan selesaiin FF lain?

Saya bener-bener minta maaf karena saya nggak bisa fokus di satu FF aja... kalau saya post 1 FF aja yang ada ide mentok trus saya lama update.. kalo ada lebih dari 2 FF yang on Going setidaknya saya bisa nulis FF B ketika mood di FF A menghilang... harap pengertiannya... saya melakukan ini juga untuk melestarikan FF KyuMin... dan saya juga bukan tipe orang yang lari dari tanggung jawab (?) (Berasa habis hamilin Sungmin)

Jadi tenang aja, saya tidak akan meninggalkan FF lainnya yang juga On Going, secara perlahan saya pasti akan menyelesaikannya... hihihihi

Banyak yang protes ketika saya siap2 gulung lapak dari FFN, ya Cudah saya nggak jadi gulung lapak dah muahahaha #NgakakImutBarengSungjin lagian saya juga sayang ama readers yang udah ngedukung saya dari awal^^ terimakasih yaaaaa... mumumumuuuuaaaahhhh...

Mohon ripiunya sebagai penyemangat saya... kita terapkan hubungan timbal balik aja :D saya kasih tulisan saya untuk readers, dan readers kasih ripiunya untuk saya^^ terimakasih...

Saranghae All...

* * *

**Padang, 18 Juni 2014**

**^GaemGyu137^**


End file.
